In Your Loving Arms
by saraluver
Summary: As Nick watched over his sleeping angel, he recollects back the events that led to this perfect moment. SNICKER! CHAPTER 5 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Into Your Loving Arms.

Pairing: SNICKER!

Summary: As Nick watched over his sleeping angel, he recollects back the events that led to this perfect moment.

* * *

Chapter 1

Nick Stokes was a happy man, and not just the 'I'm-so-happy-today' kind of happy. He was ecstatic. The happiness he was feeling was indescribable. As he laid down next to the reason of him being happy, he could not help but be amazed by her beauty. With her chestnut brown hair all over the pillow and the steady rhythm of her breathing, he could not help but ran his fingers across her cheek, making her twitch a little but she still did not wake up. It was understandable after all she went through.

* * *

(Flashbacks)

Two years ago:

"What's wrong?" asked Sara, sitting next to a stressed-faced Nick Stokes.

"Who says anything s wrong?" asked Nick. He did not want to tell her anything about what happened.

"Your face," replied Sara.

"It's nothing," said Nick.

"Right," said Sara, sarcastically.

For a few seconds, they just sat in silence next to each other. Sara knew Nick too well. In just a few more seconds, he will break and spill everything to her.

"Fine, I'll tell," said Nick.

"I knew something was wrong, what is it?"

"It's Ally."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Well, ex-girlfriend now," said Nick, solemnly.

"What happened?"

"She said it wasn't working out," said Nick.

"Oh," said Sara. She really did not know what to say. She was not exactly the best person to give advice on the love life department. A guy after another dumped her and even her own boss did not want to be with her. Sara turned to Nick and looked at his solemn face and dropped shoulders and thought of something.

"You wanna go to the Body Farm today? I might need some company."

"You want me to look at rotten and decomposing bodies while I'm sad?" asked Nick.

"Yeah…I guess," said Sara, hesitantly.

"Uh…okay," said Nick. He really did not have anything to do and sitting at home feeling sorry for himself was not that appealing to him. At least, he could get some company.

(End of flashbacks)

* * *

And that was how it began, a simple invitation to the Body Farm turned into something Nick could never imagine. Their trip to the Body Farm was amazing. It was not a date but they had the time of their lives. Before that, he never knew Sara could be so excited looking at a dead body. She was always so composed and in control while at work. It was fun knowing the away from work Sara. He slowly started to see her in a new light. Soon, they started spending more time with each other and did not even realize they were falling for each other.

When Nick ran her fingers across her bottom lip, she let out an annoyed groan.

"Okay, sorry, go back to sleep," said Nick, placing a small kiss on her lips. Soon, she was once again asleep in his arms. He could still remember vividly every detail when those lips first touched his.

* * *

(Flashbacks)

"How do you know this place?" asked Sara as they laid on the grass under the most amazing star constellations. She was lying on her back with both her hands under her head while Nick laid with a hand on his head, looking down at Sara.

It was two months after he got dumped and Sara asked him to the Body Farm. Since then, they have been spending a lot of time together. Both with the reason that they were just trying to help out each other as friends, but they both they knew it was more than that.

"I just drove around few years back to clear my head and I found this place, kinda cool, huh?"

"Yeah, beautiful," said Sara, looking into the stars.

"Very beautiful," said Nick. But he was not looking at the stars, he was looking down at the amazing woman in front of him, When Sara felt Nick's eyes on her, her gave went to his and for a moment their gazes locked.

"So, you're not gonna date anyone after Ally?" asked Sara, breaking off their gaze.

"Well, I kind of like this girl but I'm not sure how to tell her," said Nick.

"Oh."

Sara did not know why but her heart sank knowing Nick had someone else in his mind.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Nick.

"I guess you should just tell her, do something that makes her clear of your feelings," said Sara.

"I'd have to think about that."

"Yeah."

After few more minutes of talking, they decided to get going as they had work.

"Help me up," said Sara, reaching for Nick's hands. Nick took her hands in his and pulled her up. He held on to her waist to keep her from falling.

"I think I just broke my back," said Nick.

"I'm not that heavy," said Sara, pushing him away from her.

"No, you're perfect," said Nick. Sara could not help but blush a little. Nick always knew how to make her smile.

"Okay, smartass, take me home or Grissom's gonna have my ass for being late to work."

Soon they were in front of Sara's doorstep. Nick quickly got out of his side of the car and opened the door for Sara. It was a little weird because he only did that when they were out with each other because he wanted to look professional at work. She figured he was just a Texan being chivalrous.

"Thanks," said Sara as she got out of the car. They walked to her door.

"Thanks Nick, that was fun."

"You're welcome, I had fun too."

Sara was just about to say her goodbyes when Nick stopped her.

"What?" asked Sara, puzzled by Nick sudden hold on her arm.

"I think I want to tell that someone I like how I feel right now."

"You mean right this second?" asked Sara.

"Yeah."

"Nick, I don't think calling her is the right…,"

Before Sara could finish her sentence, Nick's lips descended on hers. Sara was so shocked; it took her a few seconds to respond to his kiss. They traded slow kisses, it was not hurry or forced, just sweet and passionate. Soon, they broke away. Sara looked dazed but she had a smile on her face. She looked up when Nick leaned into her ear.

"Was that clear enough for you?"

"I'll see you at work," said Sara, giving Nick a quick kiss on the lips. She opened the door and went into her house, leaving a smiling Nick Stokes at the doorstep.

* * *

So, how was it? Please tell me in a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I'm sorry for the long hiatus. I also updated my story 'Opposites Attract'. On with the new chapter

* * *

Chapter 2

And that smile was still etched on his face until now. That night was truly the start of something amazing. However, their relationship was not the smooth-sailing ride like in the fairy tales. Nick looked over to Sara who was snuggled in his arms and thought back how he wanted to wrung her neck because of what had happened.

(Flashbacks)

Nick was on cloud nine. He just kissed Sara Sidle last night! He could not help but skip a little towards the break room because he knew she would be there. However, his hopes were crushed when he only saw Greg sipping coffee on the couch.

"What's wrong?" asked Greg, seeing the disappointed look on Nick's face.

"Nothing," said Nick taking a cup of Greg's Blue Hawaiian.

"What's up with you? Any new girl after Ally?" asked Greg.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see," said Nick cryptically. He did not want to reveal anything until he had the chance to talk seriously with Sara.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a smart guy, Greg, figure it out."

Few seconds later Sara walked into the break room with a frown on her face. She just wordlessly sat next to Nick.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick.

"I have to go on a conference in Texas."

"Really? Can I come?" asked Nick. He was excited of the idea spending more time with Sara and in his hometown to top that off.

"Since when do you like to go to conferences?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, Nick, since when do you like to go to conferences so much?" asked Sara with a smug smile on her face. Nick just gave her a look.

"I just wanna go once in a while," said Nick.

"Okay, assignments," said Grissom, walking into the room.

"Griss, can I go to the conference with Sara?" asked Nick like a little boy asking his dad for a new bike.

"No," said Grissom, simply.

"Why not?" Sara could not help but snickered a little when she saw Nick was pouting a little.

"Because Sara's going and there is a lot of work to do here," said Grissom.

"Fine," said Nick, leaning back into his seat.

"Sorry Nick, better luck next time," said Sara, patting his knee, teasingly.

"Sara, you can go home and pack, you're leaving in a few hours."

"How am I going to the airport?"

"Take the cab, the lab will pay everything."

"Cool," said Sara.

"I can take her to the airport," offered Nick.

"Up to Sara how she wants to go, okay, on with the assignments, Greg and Nick, you have a DB," said Grissom giving them the assignment slips.

"Okay, I need to go home and pack," said Sara. Greg had already left for his things.

"Hey, you want me to take you to the airport?" asked Nick.

"It's okay, you must be tired after work."

"I want to."

"If you insist," said Sara.

"I'll pick you up at your house," said Nick.

"Okay."

She smiled at him and left with a big blush on her face. She felt silly acting all girly in front of Nick. But she could not help herself, Nick looked at her differently now. They were more than just coworkers now but she could not help but felt insecurity at the pit of her stomach all because of Nick's track record as a ladies man. She knew she should trust him but her past men had led her to be a little pessimist. To be honest, she did not mind going to the conference because she needed some time to think over her relationship with Nick.

* * *

Three days had passed. Sara just got back from her conference and Nick noticed she was a little different around him. Everytime he tried to take her out for dinner or breakfast, she would find some excuse to avoid him.

"Hey, you wanna grab some breakfast?" asked Nick as they were packing up after shift.

"I don't..,"

"Please don't say no," said Nick leaning on the bay of lockers and looking intently at Sara.

"I'm just tired, I need my sleep," said Sara, not even looking into his eyes.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

"No!" said Sara, looking at him like it was such a ludicrous idea.

"Then, what's wrong?" asked Nick.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired, is that so wrong?" said Sara. She was tired of Nick's constant questions.

"I'm concerned, did I do anything to piss you off?" asked Nick.

"Nick, for the last time, it's nothing, I have to go," said Nick closing her locker and walking pass Nick.

"Sara, wait!" called Nick. But he was too late. Sara was out the door and walking out of his sight. Nick just turned back and sat on the bench in the locker room. He sighed with his shoulders slumped. He hated it when Sara was being stubborn. Why couldn't she just talk to him? He thought they had something special the night he kissed her. He had to do something, he was not about to have feelings for her years and just give up just like that.

* * *

Sara just got out of the bathroom clad in just a towel when she heard someone banging on the door. The knock sounded insistent and it was raining heavily outside. Sra quickly put on her shorts and tank top and quickly head towards the door because she had mercy for whoever that was at the door. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Nick at her doorstep like a soaked rat.

"Hey," said Nick.

"Nick, what are you doing here? It's raining out, come in!" said Sara, frantically.

Nick stepped into her apartment and shivered at the sudden change of temperature.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing out there? It's freezing cold. Wait here, I'll take you a towel," said Sara, darting off towards her room. Soon, Sara was back with a towel in her hand.

"Sara, I just wanna talk to you," said Nick, grabbing her arm.

"Fine, but you're not sitting on my couch with those soaked pants."

"Then what should I wear? Do you want me to drop my pants?" Sara blushed furiously at his comment.

"Wait, I'll find something in my closet."

After few minutes, Sara still did not come out of her room. Nick was getting frustrated because he just wanted to talk to her. Damn Sara and her obsessions!

"Sara, I'll just stand, just come out here, we need to talk."

Finally after few more minutes, Sara came out with some clothes in her hands and a satisfies smile on her face.

"There you go," said Sara.

Nick looked at the clothes, skeptically. He would not want to wear any of Sra's girlie baby T or whatever. He was relieved to see that it was an overly sized Harvard sweater. He figured it was from her school days. But the other article of clothing left him puzzled. It was a smily-faced boxer. Definitely not Sara's.

"Whose is this?" asked Nick holding up the boxer.

"I'm not sure, I found it at the bottom of my closet."

"Don't tell me it's one of your ex's boxer!"

"Nick, just wear it," said Sara, smiling.

"Fine," said Nick, groaning and just went into the bathroom.

Few minutes later, Nick came out with an annoyed face. Sara could not help but laugh out loud. Nick looked really ridiculous with a smily face covering his cute butt but the Harvard sweater really suited him. Sara found it rather sexy Nick was wearing her clothes.

"Very funny, Sara."

"Well, now you'd think twice before coming to my house soaked," said Sara.

"I really wanted to talk and I knew this is the only place where you can't avoid, no more excuses, Sara."

* * *

How was it? Tell me in a review. Good or bad, just tell


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sara just sighed because she was dreading this conversation. She knew she had to face the music sooner or later but she was hoping for the later. Sara sat on the couch and Nick followed suit. He tried to take her hand in his; instead Sara brought her legs up and hugged them to her chest in a protective manner. Nick was beginning to worry was bothering her that she had to shield herself from him.

"Sara, what's wrong?" I thought we shared something special that night," said Nick.

"We did."

"Then, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?" asked Nick. He really did not know what Sara was talking about. Sometimes it was frustrating to figure Sara Sidle out.

"Of getting hurt again," said Sara with so much insecurity in her voice.

"You think I'd hurt you?" asked Nick, with disbelief.

"I don't want to be another notch on you belt, Nick."

"D o you really think I'd do that to you? Jeez, Sara you should know me better than that. I meant it when I said I like you. Hell, I think I'm falling in love with you. I was just too caught up to notice that all these years working with you. I really care for you, Sara, please give me a chance to prove how I feel about you," said Nick looking intently into Sara's eyes while caressing her cheek. For a few seconds Sara just kept silent, not sure how to respond to Nick's words.

"You think you're falling in love with me?" asked Sara like it was some difficult algebra question.

"Yes, I'm falling fast and hard," said Nick. He knew he was wearing his heart on his sleeve by revealing all that but he really needed to erase all the doubts in Sara's heart because he was sure she was the one for him.

"Oh," said Sara. Nick could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I guess I jumped into conclusions, I shouldn't have judged you like that."

"I just want you to be clear with my intentions, I really wanna pursue this thing between us," said Nick. Their face were just mere inches apart and Sara could feel the sparks for this man, a spark she had never experienced with any other man. She did not know why she could ever deny this amazing man.

Soon their lips met and Sara was brought back to the night of their first kiss. She did not want to sound cheesy but the night felt magical to her. No matter how much she tried to avoid him, she knew her heart was his since that night. As they pulled away, both of them had enormous grins on their faces.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy, Sara," said Nick.

"Well, I feel sleepy," said Sara. Nick just gave him a weird look when Sara dissolved into laughter.

"I'm that boring, huh?"

"I'm just tired, I was just about to go to sleep when this soaked rat came knocking on my door," said Sara with a serious face.

"Did you just call me a rat?"

"A cute rat," said Sara, giving him a peck on the lips.

Nick just smiled. He really could get used to Sara's kisses. Sara could not help but let out a tired yawn.

"Okay, come on, you're getting into bed," said Nick taking her hand in his.

"No, I'm not sleepy, I wanna watch some TV," said Sara.

Nick knew she was just trying to fight the sleepiness but he just let her be. He took the remote control and turned on the television.

"What do you wanna watch?" asked Nick.

"Anything you want, I don't mind."

Nick just mindlessly surfed through the channels and finally settled for Nickelodeon. He really loved Spongebob, that sponge was just damn funny.

"Spongebob, Nick?" asked Sara who was comfortable cuddling in Nick's arms.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Why am I not surprised?"

Nick just chuckled and kissed Sara on the nose.

"You'll love it, trust me," said Nick.

30 minutes later, as the credits were rolling in, Nick turned to Sara and saw she was sound asleep on his chest. So much for not sleepy. He felt himself getting sleepy but he tried to stay awake because all he wanted was to watch Sara as she went through slumberland. As he watched Sara, he could feel a little pinch in his heart. A feeling he had never experienced before but he liked it. Right there and then the 

realization dawned on him but he knew Sara was not ready to hear it. He would have to wait for the right time. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you, Sara"

* * *

(End of flashbacks)

And that was the first day he felt true happiness until now. He never thought he could ever find a person he could call 'The One' but Sara was right there all along. He could kick himself in the head for not realizing it sooner. But now that she was his, he was not planning to let go. Sara shifted in her sleep and made the blanket to fall off of her body and she shivered in her sleep.

"Nick..," mumbled Sara.

Nick sat up and pulled the blankets that was pooled around her legs and wrapped it around her body. Nick lay back on his pillow and in an instant Sara's head was on his chest again as though she did not have her own pillow. They always argued playfully of her habit but as usual Nick could not win against Sara. She would just slowly slide into his arms and for all he knew she was asleep and Nick did not have the heart to wake her up. The wrath of Sara Sidle was not something he wanted to experience ever again. He could remember their first big fight. It was horrible and at that time he really thought he would lose Sara forever.

* * *

(Flashbacks)

All Sara wanted to do was to surprise Nick on his birthday. She just spent hours at the mall, looking for the perfect gift. Finally, she settled on a leather jacket that she was sure he would look sexy and stunning in. She was about to pack it up and go home when she passed a Victoria's Secret outlet. She could not stop herself. She went in.

Now she was in her car on the way to Nick's apartment wearing the read lingerie under her clothes. She had a plan of her own and she was sure Nick was going to enjoy it. As she parked her car in front of Nick's apartment building, she went up to his floor and took out the house key Nick had given her six months into their relationship. Now they were already 8 months together and Sara knew Nick was the love of her life. As Sara turned the key, she opened the door and her breath stopped when she saw a woman, a very sexy woman in just a towel sitting on the couch in just a towel. Soon, Nick joined her with two coffee mugs in his hands.

"Kelsey, go wear some clothes," said Nick. He stopped when he saw Sara was at the door. He knew what Sara was thinking but before he could stop her, she turned in her heels and slammed the door.

"Sara!" shouted Nick, running after her as she descended the stairs. As soon as he got to the parking lot he saw Sara getting into her car and Nick ran to her side of the window but she had already locked the door. Sara turned to him and he knew he had hurt her. She had tears in her eyes and was threatening to fall but she held it in. Sara looked at him for a few more seconds and started the engine and left Nick all alone at the parking lot.

* * *

Hope you like it! Send me a review please. I collect them


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Nick's day had been hell. He tried calling Sara millions of times but all he got was her voicemail. He went to her apartment but no one was there. He was hoping to meet Sara at the lab but she was nowhere to be seen. Even when the assignments were handed out Sara still had not came. As everyone was piling out of the break room, Nick walked over to Grissom.

"Where's Sara?" asked Nick.

"She's on leave for a week," said Grissom.

"Why?"

"What's this all about?" asked Grissom.

"I just wanna know where she is."

"Why?" asked Grissom.

"I just have to meet her," said Nick with desperation in his voice.

Grissom realized Nick was talking about something personal him and Sara and decided not to get involved and just tell Nick what he wanted to know and they hoped they will work it out.

"She went to California, to her brother's house."

"Do you have his address?" asked Nick.

"Yeah."

"I'm going on a leave, I wanna find her."

* * *

As Nick stood in front of the door to Sara's brother house, he could not help but feel a little hurt that Sara had to run all the way to California. She should have trusted him and let him explain. He slowly knocked on the door and soon a man which almost looked like Sara appeared with a girl around five in his arms.

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes…,"

"Nick Stokes? Sara's boyfriend is it? She had mentioned to me about you," said Jason Sidle, taking Nick's hand in his.

"Uh..really? I'm glad," said Nick. He was really glad Sara was comfortable enough to tell her brother about him.

"I was surprised she didn't come with you."

"We had a little uh..glitch, that's why I'm here, can I see her?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in," said Jason, inviting Nick in.

"Daddy, who's that?" asked the little girl in Jason's arms.

"That's Auntie Sara's friend," said Jason.

"Hi, I'm Nick," said Nick, smiling sweetly at the little girl.

"I'm Katie."

"That's a nice name."

"You're cute," said Katie, giggling.

"Thanks, you're very cute too," said Nick.

Jason just smiled at how fast his daughter was comfortable with Nick.

"Sara's in the guest room, down the hall to the left."

"Thanks," said Nick.

He made his way to the room and tried the doorknob. It was not locked. So, he stepped into the room and noticed Sara was in the room because she was nowhere to be seen and the water was running. He sat on the bed and was fighting ht urge to lie on it because he was bone tired but he had to talk to Sara first. He was not going to lose her just over a misunderstanding. Few minutes later Nick turned to the bathroom door when he heard the water stopped running. He stood up when Sara stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sara..,"

"Jeez, Nick, you scared me," said Sara, holding tightly the towel around her body.

"Sorry."

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sara, one the chock wore off.

"I came to talk to you,"

"Talk about what? Some lame excuse you made up to cover your ass?" said Sara bitterly. She began walking towards the closet and taking out clothes out of it.

"Sara, will you let..,"

"Like the girl on the couch was your sister? No way I'm..,"

"She's not my sister," said Nick, cutting her off.

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up, I feel so much better," said Sara, sarcastically.

"Sara..,"

"Turn around," said Sara suddenly cutting Nick's sentence.

"What? Why?"

"I wanna get dressed."

"You have got to be kidding me, it's not like I've never..,"

"Do I look like I'm kidding right now? There's no way I'm letting you see me naked again after what happened."

"Sara, please let me explain."

"Nick, turn around."

Nick just sighed and complied. He just thought he should not make Sara madder than she already was.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, I was right all along, you said you were not going to hurt me, but I'm just another notch on your belt, aren't I?"

Nick could not stand it anymore. Sara was accusing him all of this things and he was not even given a chance to defend himself. He turned back around and saw Sara had already dresses with her hand crossed over her chest.

"Sara, will you listen to me for one second? We're together almost a year, don't you think I deserve to defend myself before you start accusing me of these things?"

"Fine," said Sara. She realized she was not being fair to Nick by just leaving and not letting him explain himself.

"Okay, the girl in my apartment was Kelsey, she's just my friend from Texas, and I've known her since I was a kid."

Sara just kept silent but Nick knew from her face that she did not believe him.

"Okay, I know you won't believe me so I brought this," said Nick taking out a photograph out of his back pocket. He gave it to her and she examined it like a key piece of evidence.

It was a picture of a little Nick and a small girl looked like Kelsey. She had him in a headlock and they were smiling at the camera. Sara just looked up at Nick. Nick swore he saw relief washed over her face.

"You should've told me before you let some hot girl in a towel sit on your couch," said Sara, feeling slightly stupid at herself.

"You're hotter, Sara, no doubt about it," said Nick, smiling.

"Okay, smartass, how did you know I was here?"

"Grissom."

"And you came all the way here to show mw this picture? You couldn't wait for me to get home?"

"I wasn't sure you were coming back and I didn't want to give any guy a chance to take you away from me, I couldn't bear losing you, Sara," said Nick, taking Sara into his arms.

"I just came here for Katie's birthday, I just took a longer leave, I needed to think about what happened, but I'm glad you're here," said Sara, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Nick," said Sara leaning in and gave Nick a kiss on the lips that slowly turned heated.

"Daddy! Auntie Sara's kissing! I thought we can't kiss boys until we're very old," said Katie with her mouth agape at Sara's door. Nick and Sara quickly pulled away with blushes on their faces.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update! Here's a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Nick could not help but smile at the memories he had with Sara. She truly changed his life and gave it so much love and passion beyond his wildest imaginations. However, the biggest bump they had to ace was the hardest and toughest. How a single wrong step left their relationship hanging in the balance and he really thought he was going to lose Sara forever.

(Flashbacks)

Nick just got back from the lab after a day of agonizing shift. He was worried of Sara because she had been feeling rundown and she really gave him a scare when she threw up that morning. To top that off, she was too sick to even go to work. That never happened and Nick was worried.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Nick as he got into their bedroom and running his hand up and down Sara's arm who was lying on their bed.

"Yeah, a little," said Sara, with scratchy voice.

"Did you go to the doctor like I told you?"

That morning they argued about going to the doctor. Making Sara go to the doctor was like pulling a tooth from a little girl. Finally, she caved because she was really sick and Nick would not go to work if Sara did not agree to go to the doctor.

"Yeah," said Sara, sitting up and made a move to get out off the bedroom.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some water, my throat's a little dry."

"You stay here, I'll get it," said Nick.

Sara nodded gratefully and lay onto the bed. She could not help but felt grateful for having such a caring and loving husband. They have been married for a year and life could be better. Sure, there had been a handful of fights but what marriage did not have fights once in a while?

"Here you go," said Nick, handing Sara a glass of water and two little aspirin.

"I don't think those are gonna help," said Sara, indicating the aspirin. Nick was seriously worried. Sara had never fallen this ill ever since they wee together. Was it that serious that some simple aspirins could not relieve her pain? Was it life-threatening? He could not bare losing Sara. She was his life. Without her, he was nothing.

"Sara, are you okay? What did the doctor tell you?"

"There was nothing he could do, it was all your fault," said Sara.

"My fault? What did I do? Did I hurt you? Sara, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to be like this," said Nick. He was almost in tears and Sara decided to take mercy on him.

"Nick, Nick, relax, I'm fine," said Sara, taking his face in her hands.

"But you said it was my fault."

"Well, it is."

"Then why did you say you were fine?" Nick was seriously confused now.

Sara sat up and looked him into his eyes.

"Promise you won't freak out if I tell you."

"I won't, promise."

"I went to the doctor and he said I was okay, just a little tired and..,"

"I know you shouldn't have did that triple and..,"

"Nick, will you let me finish?" scolded SARA.

"Okay, sorry."

Sara took a breath and looked at the nerve-stricken Nick.

"We're gonna have a baby," said Sara.

Sara studied Nick's face and a little smile formed at the corner of his lips and finally a full blown smile took over his face.

"You're happy with this, right?" asked Sara, almost frightened of the answer.

"Happy? I'm more than happy, I'm gonna be a dad," said Nick taking Sara into his arms.

"Thank god, I thought you were not going to be happy about this."

"Why would you think that? For better or worse, remember?" said Nick, caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, I love you, Nick," said Sara, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Hey, we need to celebrate," said Nick.

"Right now? I'm tired, honey," said Sara.

"Okay, we'll rest first, and then we'll have to go somewhere and celebrate, okay?"

Sara just nodded wordlessly and crawled up the bed. Nick who has stripped into his boxers followed suit and spooned Sara into his arms. Unconsciously he slipped his hand into her shirt and caressed her 

abdomen. It was a protective gesture and Sara smiled at this. She covered his hand with hers and snuggled deeper into the pillow. All the while she knew Nick was not sleeping as he would not stop caressing her abdomen.

"You know, I'm still gonna be pregnant even if you fall asleep," said Sara.

Nick just chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

"Go to sleep. The baby's not gonna come out for another eight months."

"Fine," said Nick, closing her eyes.

* * *

Four months later:

Sara was five months pregnant and she was not officially out of the field but she could feel Grissom was giving her lame cases such as a B & E, trick rolls and it was driving her crazy. Sometimes she thought it was Nick who said something to Grissom so she would not have tough cases. She was sick of people treating her like she was to break any second.

"Sara, you have a B & E in Henderson," said Grissom, handing her the assignment slip.

"Solo?" asked Sara. She knew she was not alone because Grissom was always pairing her with someone even on easy cases.

"No, Greg's coming with you."

"What? It's just a B & E…," whined Greg. But he stopped talking when he saw the glares from Nick and Grissom.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sara.

"Nick and I have a DB in Summerlin, Catherine and Warrick are in court."

"Why can't I go with you guys? Greg can handle the B & E."

"Sara…," said Nick, warningly.

"I'm serious, I'm pregnant, not dysfunctional, you can stop giving me lame cases and I don't need a babysitter for just a B & E, no offense, Greg," said Sara.

"Sara, it's not..,"

"Nick, stop it."

"Fine, you go with Nick, you're flying solo tonight, Greg," said Grissom.

"Thank you," said Sara, getting off the couch and exiting the break room. Soon she was followed by Nick.

Once Nick got into the car with Sara next to him in the passenger seat, he turned to her and saw from her face the she clearly did not want to talk about anything that had transpired. So, he just started the engine and drove off.

"Sara, Grissom wasn't trying to keep you on lame cases, he was just concerned and I agree with him."

"I'm only five months pregnant, Nick I can handle it."

"I just don't want anything to affect you or the baby, please don't push yourself too much, pleaded Nick.

"I can take care of myself, Nick," said Sara. Nick knew she had fixed her mind and nothing could stand in her way. He just let it go for a while and they drove in silence. As soon as they arrived, Sara wordlessly walked out of the car, followed by Nick.

"I'll take the body, you take the perimeter," said Nick. It was bad enough she was on this case, he was not about to let her go near the body.

"Fine," said Sara. She was more than happy to just be away from Nick at the moment.

Nick watched as Sara went around the back of the house while he went into the house. He hated it that she thought he was babying her. He was just concerned of her and did not want anything bad to happen to her or the baby. But, she was letting her headstrong mind clouding her judgment. She thought people had this perception that she was incapable of doing her job since she was pregnant.

Nick was just busy printing the door when he heard a sudden loud cry from outside. He knew instinctively that it was Sara. At once, Nick dropped the brush and ran outside. He ran around the house and shouted her name. Finally, he saw Sara on the ground, writhing in pain. He ran towards her and the sight of her made him panic, like he did not know what to do. Sara's pants were covered in blood, all over.

"Nick, it hurts," cried Sara. Sweat beaded her forehead and she was holding Nick's hand for dear life. Nick knew what was going on with Sara but he did not have the heart to admit it. All he wanted was Sara their baby to be safe.

"Don't worry, I've called the paramedics, they'll be here any second," said Nick, rubbing off sweats off of her forehead.

"Nick, what if the baby..,"

"Sara, don't say it, you're gonna be okay," said Nick, reassuring his frantic wife.

Soon the paramedics arrived and took Sara away with Nick following. Brass punched in the familiar number.

"Griss, something happened to Sara."

* * *

Drama! Are Sara and the baby gonna be okay? Wait for the next chapter. This is just the start. A lot of angst coming up. Review please!


End file.
